


Sweet Dreams, Sweeter Reality

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: I've got another fave trope that's (in my opinion) one step down from Theres Just One Bed. Can you do a "Accidentally Fell Asleep on Each Other and Wake Up Snuggling" cliche with Jaskier/Reader?
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Sweet Dreams, Sweeter Reality

The horse you rode was running wild, hoofbeats loud in your ears and you clutched your hand around the reins to try and slow it down but still it kept on, thundering loudly until it sounded as though your head was resting against the ground it galloped on. But no ground was this soft or warm or hairy.

Hairy?

You opened your eyes and froze. Your hands weren’t clutching reins, they were clutching a fistful of a white, cotton shirt. Your head wasn’t on the ground, it was resting on a patch of dark hair that covered someone’s warm chest. There was no horse. The sound that thundered against your ears was a heartbeat. And then you remembered.

You and Jaskier had sat next to each other on the side of this hill to get a better look at the stars. Geralt had stayed back at camp and ordered you not to go too far. You knew if you stood up you’d see the fire and the camp at the bottom of the hill, Roach grazing nearby. But last night you’d only seen the stars, and the handsome bard who sat next to you and playfully nudged your shoulder as you told each other made up stories for made up constellations. You remembered now that you’d both been growing tired, yawning more than you could speak but neither of you willing to leave what had been a perfect night. And apparently you hadn’t.

Because here you were, lying on top of Jaskier whose arms held you anchored though you could tell by his breathing and heart that he was already awake. You tried to figure out a way to detach yourself subtly but even if you tried it, his arms still held you tight. You made an exaggerated yawning noise, stretching your arms out like the caricature of someone waking.

“Good morning,” Jaskier said, though his arms remained firmly in place. You turned leaned up to look at him and accidentally bumped your mouth against his.

_Soft. Warm. I knew it would be. Damn him. Damn his stupid gorgeous mouth._

“Sorry!” you said quickly. Pale blue eyes twinkled mischievously at you but you saw a little bit of red creep up his cheeks.

“Who could be upset about a good morning kiss?” he teased.

“The same person who would be angry about a good morning hug,” you replied, wriggling a little against his restraining arms. He loosened them but didn’t pull them all the way back and you didn’t move either.

“Sorry I fell asleep on you last night… literally,” you said with a little laugh, trying not to stare too openly at his face now that you were close enough to see the little things you never had before. The tinge of green in his eyes and the shadow of stubble that hinted at the ability to grow a beard if he so chose.

“You kept me warm so no apology necessary,” he answered. You lay there in silence for a moment, not sure what was happening but glad that it was.

“Beautiful day today,” you said, turning your face to look up at the sky and again hearing that thundering, galloping heartbeat.

“Yes gorgeous,” he said, though you could see from the corner of your eye that he was looking directly at you.

“You-”

“Do you-”

“Oh sorry go ahead,” he said.

“Oh no I insist,” you replied, trying to sound natural even though your body was curled up against him and you were intimately aware of his large, lovely hands still gripping you tightly and the soft brush of his chest hair against your hands as you held yourself slightly aloft on them.

“You feel nice,” he finished.

You stared into each other’s eyes for a beat, neither daring to speak what they thought they saw in the other’s eyes.

“What were you going to say?” he asked.

You had been going to say “do you want to go find Geralt.”

Instead you said nothing.

You just brushed your mouth against his in a tentative kiss and sunk into his embrace as he pulled you back in for another, and another, and another…


End file.
